How could you?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Sonny at first does not leave 'So Random'. Though after she find out what Chad's done to her, she end up leaving after all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance / So Random.**

**Author's note: Not a very happy story, but maybe you'll enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

**How could you?**

**Sonny was happy, she really was, when things turned out okey and she could stay as a cast member of 'So Random!' and keep on dating Chad, but now things are not so good anymore. It's a month since Sonny almost left and now she's back from a visit to the hospital. She enter Chad's dressing room.**

"Sonny, how did it go at the hospital...? You're okey, right?" says Chad with a smile.

His smile disappear at once though, as he sees the angry look in his girlfriend's eyes.

Sonny walk up to Chad and punch him in the face so hard that he's knocked off his chair.

"Aouh, that fuckin' hurt! What did I do?" says Chad confused and sad.

"You gave me chlamydia you perv!" screams Sonny with an angry tone.

"How do you know it was me?" says Chad, trying to act like an airhead, something he actually is at times.

"I've never had sex with anyone else. How many girls have you fucked exactly? Tell me now, Chad!" says Sonny as she grab Chad by his shirt. "Speak, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Seven, with you it's eight, but who care? I use condoms. You're the only one I've had unprotected sex with. It can't be me." says Chad.

"Really? It's gotta be you. You're the only guy I've ever had sex with. Are you sure you haven't been drunk and fucked some slut without a condom?" says Sonny, ready to punch Chad again.

"Yes! I'm sure. And don't hit me again!" says Chad in an angry tone.

"Really? 100% sure, Chaddie?" says Sonny.

"Yes!" says Chad.

"I'm leaving now." says Sonny.

"Fine!" says Chad.

"Fine!" says Sonny as she walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." says Chad in a low sad tone.

"How could you?" screams Sonny without looking back at Chad.

Later in Sonny's new dressing room. ( Sonny was given a new dressing room when she didn't leave 'So Random' so she doesn't have to share with Tawni anymore ).

Tawni enters Sonny's dressing room.

"Hi, are you okey?" says Tawni.

"No..." says Sonny, who look like she's about to cry any second. "Chad gave me chlamydia."

"Sure it was him?" says Tawni.

"Yeah, of course! It's not like I've ever had sex with someone else. It has to be Chad." says Sonny.

"Guess you're right. I'm sorry, Sonny. Things seemed so great for you and Chad. Mr Condor allowed you to stay and gave you your own dressing room. You and Chad got back together." says Tawni, trying to comfort her friend.

"I know, but now my life is a big fat pile of crap...!" says Sonny in a sad angry tone as she begin to cry.

"Sonny...I'm sorry. I really am. I actually wanted you and Chad to be happy together." says Tawni.

"Thanks! I believe you." says Sonny, who's still crying.

"See you later then." says Tawni as she leave the room.

"Sure, see ya..." says Sonny in a low tone.

The next day.

"Chad!" says Sonny in a cold hard emotionless tone as she enter Chad's dressing room.

"Sonny..." says Chad. "You forgive me?"

"Fuck no! The reason I'm here is...that I'm breakin' up with you and we'll never get back together." says Sonny in an angry tone. "Never!"

"Sonny, I'm really sorry..." says Chad trying to hug Sonny.

"Don't touch me, dirty perv-boy! Chad Dylan Cooper...our relationship's over! Stay away from me!" says Sonny as she grab a bottle of soda and throw it at Chad.

Sonny turn around and walk out of the room.

As Sonny walk through the hallways of Condor Studios she run into Marshall.

"Sonny, why are you mad...?" says Marshall with a calm friendly voice.

"Don't wanna talk about it. Later." is all Sonny says as she ignore Marshall and walk away.

A few minutes later in Sonny's dressing room.

Sonny grab her cell phone and dial mr Condor's number.

"Mr Condor, speaking."

"Sir, this is Sonny, from 'So Random' and I need to tell you something..."

"Go on."

"I've changed my mind. I'm leaving the show after all."

"Why?"

"It's because of Chad."

"What about him?"

"He gave me chlamydia, sir."

"Oh my dear! Too much information..."

"Please don't force me to stay on 'So Random' anymore, sir."

"Okey, you don't have to stay. Stop by my office tomorrow and we'll get the paperwork in order, miss Munroe."

"Yes, sir."

30 minutes later Sonny tell her fellow cast members of 'So Random' that she's leaving the show.

"Guys, I really like all of you. Zora, Nico, Grady, even Tawni, but I can't stay. I'll miss you. You're my friends." says Sonny. "I'll promise to stay in touch."

"Sonny, are you sure you don't wanna stay?" says Nico.

"Have never been more sure about anything. Sorry..." says Sonny. "Always remember me."

"We won't forget you, Sonny." says Nico with a smile.

"You're awesome and we'll never forget you." says Tawni.

"Thanks, guys!" says Sonny as she put on her jacket. "Bye!"

A week later Sonny moves to New York to live with a friend and find a new job.

She keep in touch with Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady, but not Chad.

A year later Sonny start to write a book called 'Chad Dylan Cooper - The biggest airheaded asshole ever.' about how much she hate Chad.

Two years later Sonny has a new boyfriend named Evan Blackthorn and she is about to start on her second book.

Chad, who still love Sonny try to find her, but he fails. Tawni knows where Sonny is, but doesn't tell him.

Five years later Chad finally date another girl, but since he still have feelings for Sonny it doesn't lead to anything.

**The End.**


End file.
